I Believe In You
by Simpleguiltypleasures
Summary: God gave Pete a Mission and it is to assist Tazusa in her transition, this is just some random scenario that pops up in my mind when I was bedridden due to influenza while listening to IL Divo’s Album Anchora.


**I believe in you:** Song fic for Ginban Kaleidoscope,

**By Danavalkyrie**

* * *

**Setting:** After the series 

**Pairing:** Pete Pumps and Tazusa Sakurano

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** God gave Pete a Mission and it is to assist Tazusa in her transition, this is just some random scenario that pops up in my mind when I was bed ridden because of influenza while listening to IL Divo's Album Anchora.

Please drop by my profile page on August 18,2007 Saturday for the link to the song. I will upload the song on the music page of my Multiply website so that everyone will be able to hear the wonderful song "I believe in You"

**Disclaimer:** don't own Ginban or the song 'I believe in you' (Il Divo and Celine Dion)

* * *

Everyone back home started to love her after seeing her "Final Dance" with Pete. The Media and people no longer calls her 'antagonist' in the Japan figure skating team. Reporters all over Japan started praising her and she is now known as one of the best in the world of International Skating. Even though she gives her very best, still she longed for the voice inside her head – his voice, his presence, his love, Her Pete Pumps. 

Yes, Pete's love. He had been with her in the roughest times of her life. In the moments where everyone in the industry and media seemed to turn their backs on Tasuza, Pete was there for her, cheering her up and keeping her company. He held her when she's shaking and he kissed her when she won 3rd place in the 1st round of the Torino Olympics.

Almost 4 years had passed by and as a 20-year-old beautiful woman; everyone was wondering why she turned down a lot of men, celebrities, athletes and others who had fallen for the 10 billion dollar beauty. Whenever people asked her the reason, she would just look up the sky, blush then smile at the same time.

**Lonely the path you have chosen  
A restless road, no turning back  
One day you will find your light again  
Don't you know  
Don't let go be strong**

Pete heard her final whisper as his soul slowly vanished in thin air. He loves her too but it's already decided, they will never be together as long as she's alive. He didn't want her to die though just to be with her. From above he would watch over her and for some occasions were able to touch her whenever he would have the time to drop by on Earth during missions.

After having his heavenly body, it was explained to him by his mentors that humans who are good and have died were admitted to heaven, though they have heavenly bodies, they are not turned into angels since angels are different from human souls. Their task, Pete and the others, are to be spirit guides who assist humans on earth like inner voices and higher souls or muses. They assist humans to unleash their creative and higher souls that we really ought to be ever since we were born. They are also the entities that help dying humans in their last moments.

**Follow your heart  
Let your love lead through the darkness  
Back to a place you once knew  
I believe I believe I believe in you**

"I have a mission for you Pete Pumps" Kami-sama motioned for the young man. Pete approached the most powerful being that exist in the entire universe.

"I will do everything that you ask of me my Lord." Pete bowed before the Light.

"Remember Tasuza Sakurano, I know you love her and I want you to help her in her transition."

Pete glanced at the Light, this kind of missions usually end up into one thing. He didn't know if he'd be happy or sad but he trusts all the decisions of Kami-sama. He bowed down and the heavens opened up, right below him he saw something that made him mad.

**Follow your dreams  
Be yourself an angel of kindness  
There's nothing that you cannot do  
I believe I believe I believe in you**

It was nighttime now, a man named James had confessed his love for Tazusa, but she politely turned him down. James pressed her for reasons why she turned him down, sure the man is handsome, rich and powerful but she can only love one man, and that man is in the farthest place she cannot reach – heaven.

James left her, the place is now empty, and it is past 11 in the evening. Unfortunately Tazusa heard some footsteps following her. Her shoes clanked louder because of her hurried steps. The footsteps became louder and louder and she was thrown off as someone grabbed her arms. 4 men circled around her. From the shadows, a cunning voice spoke:

"If no one can have you, I'll make sure to make you mine."

She shivered as she saw the determination in James' face. The man eyed her like a predator. Tazusa gasped as James touched her, she felt so violated and angry at the same time.

She cried "No one can touch me or have me except Pete!"

James and his men stopped their assault on her as a blinding light descends from the sky.

**Tout seul  
Tu t'en iras tout seul  
Cœur ouvert  
A l'univers  
Poursuis ta quête  
Sans regarder derrière  
N'attends pas  
Que le jour  
Se lève**

She cannot believe what she is seeing right now, in front of her is the only one who had captured her heart. Pete is glowing, surrounded by a bright light. He flew towards her as he saw her tears.

She cried freely this time, she was so happy, Pete was happy for finally this time they can feel each other - all flesh and bones, his warmth and the welcoming light surrounding her as he embraced her.

"Am I dreaming?" She whispered as his arms encircle her vulnerable form. She felt protected, the men who assaulted her earlier all scampered away as they saw Pete descend right in front of Tazusa.

"No" Pete whispered as he kissed her forehead, he missed her so much. Silence enveloped the two and they just stayed like that holding each other.

"I don't want to let go Pete, what if you just suddenly disappear again. I wont be able to…tell…"

"I love you too Tazusa." And his lips gently descended on hers. That is the answer she had been waiting for, the answer she thought she would never ever hear and feel in her life.

After the incident, Pete and Tazusa finally enjoyed their time together. He would watch her as she glides gracefully on ice. She knew he is watching and she wants to give her very best not for her fans but only for him. They would spend time together watching the sky, admiring the views and nature. Pete even opened up Tazusa in the world of charities, peacekeeping and outreach program.

There are speculations left and right about what Tazusa has been doing for everyone was surprised about it. She is still one of the best in the skating field but her activities for the poor, orphaned and needy were much more evident than her career. She was even awarded by UN as an Ambassador of Goodwill. PETA, Care, UNICEF and other health organizations urged her to be their speaker about different world outreach projects and causes.

People around the world forget her name for being the best in skating, Tazusa finally earned a new name, she is now included at the list of the best people – including Oprah, Princess Diana, and other important names who have made their mark in the world of helping alleviate the lives of the poor and situation of the world.

**Suis ta lumière  
N'éteins pas la flamme que tu portes  
Au fonds de toi souviens-toi  
Que je croix, que je croix, que je croix  
En toi**

Tazusa announced that she would finally retire from the Ice Skating world and would focus more as one of UN's Ambassador of peace and freedom. Fans worldwide were sad that she would leave the skating arena but happy for she had achieved a higher purpose as in life. This is what Pete wants for her to do and achieve, the main purpose itself made her happy and at peace.

"Everything will be fine, Tazusa. Trust me and Trust God" Pete whispered as he gently caressed Tazusa's sleeping face. The final match is coming; and everyone is waiting for her back home.

Pete looked at the open window beside her bed; the night sky is calm and peaceful. He looked back Tazusa and pressed his lips on her slightly opened mouth, He smiled as he saw her smile and whispered his name.

**Someday I'll find you  
Someday you'll find me too  
And when I hold you close  
I know that it's true**

People around the world were watching as Tazusa, who was wearing a pristine white costume, stands in the middle of the Olympic ice-skating rink. This is her last Dance before leaving the Japan Skating team. Pete was right beside her, invisible to the world.

She gave one last surge of her strength as she readied herself for one final glide before her jump and Pete was holding her hands.

"Close your eyes and feel the sky, Tazusa" Pete lovingly whispered to her and she followed. She's so happy as she jumped, gracefully and perfect. She touched the sky as Pete pulled her soul into his arms.

White Turned Red and the entire Olympic game stopped.

Coach, her sister and her best friend were all crying, the entire country kept watch on the news about Tazusa. Her jump was too high and the camera got a glimpse of her face as she twirled in air; she was smiling and seemed to be at peace. Everyone watched in Horror as she fell with a loud thud, the ice on the rink cracked as Tazusa's body violently slammed on the icy floor.

**Follow your heart  
Let your love lead through the darkness  
Back to a place you once knew  
I believe I believe I believe in you**

She didn't feel any pain, Pete explained to her that upon closing her eyes, he held on and embraced her soul and heart so that she will never feel the pain.

When she turned back, she saw the her body lying on the middle of the ice skating rink, people were horrified, a lot of fans were crying as they saw the paramedics who have gathered around her to check her pulse shook their heads – a signal that Tazusa Sakurano, the UN Ambassador of Peace and Freedom, the 10 Billion Dollar Beauty, One of the best Ice skating princess in the world, died with a smile on her beautiful face

**Follow your dreams  
be yourself an angel of kindness  
There's nothing that you cannot do  
I believe I believe I believe in you**

She kept on flying higher and higher up into the sky; Pete was beside her as a very warm light enveloped her.

"Welcome Home, My Child" The light said to her. The sky opened up for them and slowly the light, Pete and her ascended to the place where we all belong, our home – Heaven.

In Heaven, Love is powerful and true love conquers all even in the after life.

* * *

AN: Love it? Hate it? Tell me. 


End file.
